Horse Love
by Mei-Aihira
Summary: Lisa finds it hard to organize her life when her collage life and her saddle club life start coinciding especially when Veronica seems to be a making a proper effort to get along with them all. I found the cover on google images.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa's POV

"Hey Stevie and Carole" I called out to my best friends "hey Lisa" Carole called back as Stevie disappeared off to the side somewhere "what's with her" I asked coming closer "I don't know" she said smirking Stevie suddenly jumped out from the room next to me and hugged me tightly I tripped and fell pulling Stevie down with me I felt my face heavily heat up with a dark blush "ow that hurt" Stevie muttered trying to get up I felt her slid her knee up and brush against me I bit my lip hard to stop a moan so instead it came out as a small whimper "are you okay Lisa" she asked stopping so now she was kneeling over me and I could see straight down her top "u-uh what" I asked trying not to be any more affected by her "are you okay" she asked me again "u-um y-yeah I am" I stuttered quietly "okay" she said hesitantly "i'm fine really" I managed to assure them without stuttering "what is going on here" we heard Max's voice say my cheeks heated up even more and I quietly groaned when Stevie tried to get up again and knocked against me "Stevie stay still" I murmured wriggling out from underneath her and sitting up and tucking my legs off to the side of me so as I could stand up once I was up Max repeated his question "I shocked Lisa and she slipped over that's all" Stevie said and Veronica came and stood just behind Max "klutz" she said laughing "for once in your life shut the fuck up Veronica" I snapped and stormed out leaving everyone still in the stable shocked when I got into my car and drove back to the apartment I got to myself to use when I wasn't at collage I parked the car and in and up the stairs I got up to my floor and walked all the way down the hallway to my place I unlocked the door and walked inside I closed the door and walked to my room forgetting to lock the front door after the incident with Stevie I just wanted to relax so I kicked off my shoes and went into my bathroom to run a bath once the bath was filling I went back into my room and grabbed a couple of towels before going back to the bathroom and turned the taps of I grabbed a bath soap that smelt like roses and put some in before putting my towels of to the side, getting undressed and getting in to relax.

Stevie's POV

"Does anyone know what just happened" Veronica asked "um no not really I've never heard Lisa swear before" Lisa's little sister Melanie said from next to Veronica "are you sure" I asked still a little shocked "well actually there were a few times when she turned sixteen but I haven't since then" she said quietly "why not" Carole asked "back then Lisa was really depressed so mom took her to the doctor and she was given anti-depressants but they got them mixed up and she was given something to push teenage hormones instead and Lisa went really crazy for a while and she was yelling and swearing all the time" Melanie said looking at the ground "oh" I said and then turned and walked away "Stevie wait where are you going" Mrs Reg asked "to find Lisa I want to talk to her" I said glancing at her before turning and sprinting to her mother's house "Stevie what are you doing here" she asked "is Lisa here" I rushed out nervously "no she lives on her own now sorry" she said confused "do you know where she lives then" I asked "um yes just down the street in the apartment building" she said I turned and started to run "thank you" I yelled back to her I bolted through the door and went looking for someone to ask about Lisa and that's when I seen Red waiting by the lift "what are you doing here" I asked "I live here" he said holding the lift doors open for me "thanks Red" I said getting on "sure" he replied coming in after me "um do you know where Lisa lives" I asked "yeah third floor the only door at the end of the hall" he stated "thanks again" I said pressing the right button "you're welcome" he said as the lift doors open on Lisa's floor "bye" I said running down the hall to her apartment "Lisa open-" I began knocking on the door but it clicked open on it's own "Lisa are you here" I called out "bedroom" I heard my friend call back "Kay" I said walking to a closed door I knocked and Lisa said for me to come in I opened the door and slipped in "hey" Lisa said smiling at me "um hi can you get a shirt on please" I asked blushing heavily but not looking away "why would I do that when you can't stop looking at me when I don't have one on" she said smirking and walking towards me slowly I backed up until I felt the door against my back Lisa came and stood in front of me she was a bit taller than me so she had to lean down to me she paused with her lips a few millimeters away from mine I braced my hands on her shoulders and leaned up to her and pressed my lips to her 'oh my god I am kissing one of my best friends a girl i'm kissing a girl I know that I should stop but it feels so good, wait this is my first kiss with Lisa or actually with any girl' I thought to myself "stop thinking so much Stevie" Lisa said moving down to kiss along my neck I let my head fall back against the door I felt Lisa bite down softly "no Lisa no hickeys otherwise what will my parents say" I complained pushing on her shoulder "fine then" she said moving back up to my lips. "Lisa, Stevie I know that you're here Red told me" we heard Carole call out from somewhere else in the apartment Lisa grinned and put a finger up to her lip and tapped it a couple of times telling me to kiss her again I smiled but leaned up and pressed my lips to hers again I moved my hands down from her shoulders past her pale blue bra so that my hands were sitting on her stomach we heard a knock on the door so we guessed that Carole had figured out where we were Lisa pulled away both of us breathless I blushed and lowered my head to give her a quick kiss where her heart was before pushing her back a little she smiled and mouthed "I love you" to me while walking backwards to her bed I moved out of the way of the door so as Carole could come in.

Lisa's POV

Carole came into my room just as I was getting my shirt on "um do I even want to know" she asked I cracked up laughing "Stevie came in as I was getting dressed after a bath that I had alone" I said emphasizing on the word alone "oh okay" she said blushing a little "I love you too" Stevie mouthed to me, "good" I said out loud "huh what are you talking about Lisa" Carole asked "nothing much who's up for a trail ride-" I started asking but Carole cut me off "I would love to but my dad's going back overseas so I wanted to go say bye to him" she said "okay" I said looking to Stevie "yeah I would like to go" she said I walked over to her and leaned down to her ear "aren't you afraid that i'm going to try and seduce you again Stevie" I seductively whispered moving my hand towards the top of her stomach she grabbed my hand "oh and maybe that's what i'm counting on" she said I moved in front of her ready to pull her over to my bed "um I think i'm going to go now bye Lisa and Stevie" Carole said "bye" we said laughing. 20 minutes later Stevie and I were getting on Prancer and Comanche we rode to the lucky horseshoe and brushed it with our fingers "Lisa Stevie before you go can I have your help we got a ton of new students and I can't teach them all so can you two take about half and do standard beginner lessons with them please" Max called out jogging up to us with a pleading look on his face I glanced over to Stevie she looked dejected but nodded her head anyway "sure thing Max" I said getting off Prancer before going around to help Stevie off "you know I can get of on my own right" she said "yeah but if you got off your own then I couldn't do this" I whispered as I leaned forward with my hands on her hips I tilted my head to the side a little and then I kissed her "aw come on don't the older girls in this stable have anything better to do other than kiss each other" we heard Red say we pulled away laughing "what are you talking about" I asked looking at him "first I see Veronica and Kristy kissing and now you two" he whined "sorry" we all said as Veronica and Kristy came around the corner "Max says to hurry up" Kristy said looking at Stevie and I "yeah thanks" we said going up to them as we past them though I stopped quickly "do you two want to go on a trail ride after class I know a quiet spot where we can all do our own thing" I said they nodded so I jogged to catch up to Stevie "Veronica and Kristy will be coming with us but you won't even know they're there" I said moving my arm to around her waist "Max said that it was just a speaking lesson so we wouldn't need our horses so Red offered to put them away" she said leaning her head on my shoulder "what's up with the dykes" I heard a guys voice say "meet me in the arena" I said kissing her cheek "sure" she replied walking away I turned and faced a blonde haired guy "don't you ever call her a dyke again" I snapped folding my arms "chill Lisa I just came to see how my favorite girlfriend was doing" he said grinning "ex-girlfriend I broke up with you after you decided it would be a good idea to sleep with my friend" I said "Lisa what's going on over here" Max asked coming over "or what you'll teach me a lesson you always said for me not to lie to you so I was just seeing how you were and then I seen the dyke next to you" the blonde said I stepped forward and punched him "I said don't ever call her a fucking dyke Mark" I growled he cradled his jaw with his hand "I broke up with you because you cheated on me just because I moved on don't take it out on my girlfriend" I said "Lisa what is going on and why did you hit one of the new students" Max asked coming and seeing if Mark was okay "you always did have a thing for blondes" he said as I turned and walked away I went to the arena glad to see that it was all younger kids so I wouldn't have to face Mark again "sorry about that" I quickly apologized to Stevie "it's fine, terrible ex" she asked me "yeah i'll tell you more later" I said glancing at her and smiling the rest of the class went by uneventfully "can we go on that ride now" Stevie asked "sure thing" I said and we saddled up our horses again and met Kristy and Veronica by the front of the barn "let's go slowpokes" Veronica called out we all started toward one of the trails in pairs Stevie and I in front and the other two behind us after 20 minutes we reached a small clearing by a lake away from the trails "want some help off again" I asked looking over to where Stevie had stopped Belle "if it has the same end result then yes" she said grinning I got off Prancer and went over and helped her off Belle pulling her in for a deep kiss once her feet hit the ground, we pulled away breathless to tie the horses to a nearby branch "it's really pretty out here" Kristy said "I know I found this place a while ago when I needed somewhere to go to- well- take my mind of a certain someone" I said glancing over at Stevie "sorry I can't help it" she said grinning "can't help what being beautiful or distracting" I replied she shut up after that looking away from me with a deep blush going across her cheeks "how long have you two been going out" I asked the other two "about four months what about you" Veronica said "um not even a day" I said we all started laughing "I brought some cookie things my mom made all I know about them is they taste good" Stevie said taking out a small box from her saddle bag we all sat down to eat them after a while I glanced over to Stevie "hey Stevie you've got some cream on your lip" I said going back to my snack "is it gone" she asked I looked up and still seen it so rather than pointing it out I leaned over and kissed her licking her bottom lip at the same "LISA" she yelled pushing me away blushing the rest of us started laughing "what I was only trying to help" I said through laughter "hey Lisa truth or dare" Veronica asked suddenly "truth" I said "have you ever slept with anyone" she asked "what do you mean like next to them or have sex with them" I said "sex" she clarified "yes I have" I said laying down and closing my eyes "what was their name" she asked "I don't remember there were a few people" I said "what" she asked "I am well and truly not a virgin anymore Veronica i've had sex with both guys and girls" I said again all I got was a confused "what" "i'm in collage there's frat parties and mixers both normally you leave drunk and with someone and you wake up the next morning with your sex friend for the night and both of you agree it was a one night stand and it won't go any further than that basically if you're dating someone you don't go to the parties because you will end up naked in the morning and it won't be with the person you're in a relationship with" I explained "what" she said again "I will explain 1 more time and if you say what again i'm going to hit you" I said looking at her she nodded and shut up "collage kids look for any excuse to get in bed with someone it's our way of taking our mind off school high-schoolers go shopping and we find other ways to occupy our time it usually involves someone throwing a party and inviting everyone who will listen to them ramble, if you're looking for a quickie then you spend a little while at the party and someone's bound to come up and suggest you get out of there with them but if you want a regular friend then you'd be better off going to one of the bars nearby the school by the time the morning comes both parties are satisfied and they leave each other alone until the next time okay" I said she nodded silently "what's a quickie" Kristy asked "a one night stand not meant to go past one time of sleeping together" I said I glanced over to Stevie just as my phone rang I got up and answered it "hello" I said sitting down with the other three again "hey Lisa I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party with me" a girl's voice said "straight to the point I see Jazzy" I said "i'm far from straight Lis" she said "when is it" I asked curiously "tomorrow night" she replied "I won't be going" I said laying down again "why i'll be on my own" she whined "because i'm seeing someone at the moment so find someone else to play around with" I said irritated "come on one more for me it's my last year you know" she said "either deal with it yourself or go find someone else to screw i'm done" I said "mean what's his name though" she asked "why do you always assume it's a guy I have dated girls in the past you know" I said "so fine what's her name and is she any good with her head between your thighs like I was" she said "her name is Stevie, we haven't done it she's still in high-school and fuck off" I said "what's wrong did I turn you on" she said laughing "I hate you why don't you go running back to brad already i'm sure he's tired of his latest girl already" I said "tried that already he was 3 inches deep in her" she muttered "thanks just what I don't need an image of my ex buried in some other chick let me guess she was blonde" I said sarcastically "I don't know I was too busy trying not to throw up when I seen it by the way how long is his thing" she asked I laughed "that's what you ask me but I think it's only 3 and the girl may have been Ashley last I checked she was sleeping around campus" I said "maybe but didn't she drop out last year" she asked "nah she just skipped first semester I should know I was told to catch her up flirting and all" I said "how did things with Mark go today" she said I sat up "how did you know I seen him today" I asked "it's all around the bar Mark said he was gonna try and get you back and then he called some guy I was in the process of giving a blowjob to bragging about talking to you and it wouldn't take him long to win you back" she said "yeah right he wishes" I said "that's what I would've said if I didn't have a cock shoved down my throat" she said "he has no chance he is a playboy that's it and I might still be dating him if he hadn't been screwing around with Mel that night" I said "how do you know that it wasn't the effect of the drinks they get spiked a lot" she said "trust me he was completely sober and not drugged as he was pounding into her" I said "okay whatever I was just saying that you might want to hear him out is all" she said "tried that he tried getting between my legs" I sighed "I should go before this guy staring at me falls off his chair" she said laughing "good luck and you might want to try an actual relationship one of these days don't you think you've been fooling around long enough" I said "no I don't besides I need the money it's the only way for me to pay rent" she said "come on there has got to be a million jobs out there for high schoolers why did you go for the slut" I groaned "because it pays the most and my parents won't help me out" she said hanging up "ugh you are so frustrating Jasmine" I groaned disconnecting my own phone from the line I shoved my phone in my pocket "what did you mean when you said your ex" Stevie asked "ex boyfriend we dated for a little while before I broke it off" I said "how come" she asked "same reason as most of the others he found someone better in bed" I said my phone vibrated in my pocket saying I had a text I looked at it "Max want everyone home now and I can see why" I said as it started pouring down we all quickly made our way back to the stables "girls why would you go out when the whether was like this" Max asked as we dismounted "sorry Max it was fine when we went out I swear" I said "you'd better not swear Lisa" a deep voice behind me said as two strong arms wrapped around my waist "get off me Jamie" I said laughing and trying to push his arms off me "why" he asked "because i'm soaked" I said "no comment" he said smirking I punched his arm "shut up and get your mind out of the gutter, why are you here" I asked as he let me go to cradle his arm "first ow that actually hurt" he said "and second because your mom asked me to come pick you and Melanie up" he said "you can take one more and wait for a few I need to get changed my clothes are soaked through and i'm freezing" I said walking away to get changed I came back out with my wet clothes in a backpack I kept here as well as some spare clothes which I was wearing I seen Stevie and Jamie talking "not talking about me are you" I said kissing her cheek "well sort of Stevie was just telling me what it's like dating the ice queen on campus" he said "fine can we go now" I asked as my mom's house was closer we decided to drop Melanie off first then Stevie and then we were finally heading to my place I quietly gazed out the window watching everything as it went by "Lisa we're here" he said "thanks" I muttered getting out and jogging inside I bumped into Red on the way up "afternoon Lisa" he said "hey Red" I replied holding one side of the elevator open for him I got in myself and pressed the right button before leaning back against the wall I could still feel the flooding heat from earlier so I spent the whole time trying not to let it show "are you okay Lisa you seem kind of worried about something" he asked "fine thanks" I mumbled rubbing my legs together a bit but he caught the movement "that doesn't look fine to me" he said taking a step toward me "Red don't i'm fine honest" I said "okay whatever you say Lisa" he said "hey if I did it would you promise you wouldn't think of it as more" I asked "I promise" he said moving to the other side of the car and leaning against the wall I walked over and leaned up to kiss him "fine just this once" I said pulling away as the doors opened I pulled him down the hall to my apartment unlocking and pushing the door open I locked the door and led him to my bedroom pushing him down onto the bed I began stripping he watched my every move before undressing himself I wrapped my hand around his cock and rubbed it against my slit a couple of times before slowly sinking down onto it "god you're thick" I moaned I lifted my hips and thrust them back down he moved his hands to my chest and started caressing my breasts my body arched into his touch as I continued thrusting him in and out of me he sat up and closed his mouth around one of my nipples I gasped, he started licking and sucking on it drawing more moans from me "Lisa i'm close" he groaned "it's fine I have pills I can take" I panted he flipped my onto my back and lifted my legs to lean against his shoulders as he thrust into me "AAH RED" I screamed as I came he pulled out and laid down next to me both of us panting heavily "that was the first time i've had sex in over three months" he said "yeah well I said once and I meant it" I said going into the bathroom to shower when I came back out a little while later he was gone.

It's been a week since that day and I still haven't told Stevie "morning Lisa" Mrs Reg said coming into the tack room and standing near me "morning Mrs Reg" I replied blushing a bit when Red came in carrying Veronica's saddle and bridle "morning" he muttered "morning" I said quietly remembering that day's events "can I talk to you Mrs Reg" I asked "of course" she said smiling and leading me to her office she closed the door behind "what's wrong Lisa" she asked "i'm dating Stevie but I had sex with Red and I don't know why" I said really fast "my that is a bit of a problem have you told Stevie yet" she asked "no i'm in love with her and I don't want her to hate me" I said "how do you know she'll hate you" she asked "I don't but I don't want to risk it either" I said I felt tears in my eyes "are you okay Lisa" she asked "oh hell no" I muttered "Lisa what is it" she asked "when I slept with Red I think that I may have forgotten to take a pill" I said "oh" she said "oh is right I slept with Red and now I maybe pregnant with his child while dating Stevie" I said crying "Mrs Reg, Lisa what's going on Red told me something had happened" I heard Stevie I turned my head away from her so she couldn't see the tears "we need to talk Stevie" I said quietly "okay i'm listening" she said "you remember the day we went out with Veronica and Kristy" I looked up and she nodded "well when I got home Red was waiting for the lift and I was worked up from something Jazzy said and wasn't thinking clearly and we slept together" I said "is that all" she asked I nodded "okay" she said "what do you mean okay" I asked "I mean okay I don't care you are a sexually active woman Lisa and i'm a teenager in high school of course you're going to want sex who am I to stop you" she said "okay well that has got to be the most understanding reply I have ever heard in my life but there is one more thing you should know" I said she nodded for my to say it "I may or may not be pregnant" I said "well it was pretty stupid of you not to use protection" she said smirking and walking over to me "I don't know how I got so lucky" I mumbled standing up to meet her halfway "don't know" she said shrugging her shoulders and grinning "thanks Mrs Reg" I said to the elderly woman sitting at the wooden desk before leaving after Stevie "have you seen Carole anywhere since she went to say bye to her dad" I asked "no" she said going up to the hay loft I climbed up after her as soon as I sat down she kissed me "mm Stevie" I mumbled against her lips "how did I know that we'd find you up here" I heard Veronica say Stevie pulled away and moved down to kiss my neck "hey you two" I said "show me how to do it" Stevie whispered in my ear "no way the only reason I did it with Red was because you're still in high school" I said as the two new arrivals sat down "fine will you show me after I graduate" she said "fine" I agreed she nodded and sat down next to me my phone vibrated I pulled it out of my pocket and seen who was texting,

 **Jazzy: Have you got some time I NEED a distraction?**

 **Lisa: I thought I told you no and i'm dating someone.**

 **Jazzy: Come on please Lis i'm desperate.**

I passed my phone to Stevie she read over the three texts before typing something and passing it back "it's fine Lisa" she said calmly,

 **Lisa: What time?**

 **Jazzy: Whenever you're free.**

 **Lisa: I'll see you in an hour at your place.**

 **Jazzy: okay bye**

I closed the app and glanced over to Stevie "is there a catch I should know about" I asked "remember what I told you in Mrs Reg's office, so, no there's no catch" she said as we all went down Max came over and asked the other girls to help him out with some stuff I gave Stevie a quick kiss before waving and jogging out to my car I went to my apartment and grabbed a spare change of clothes before go back out and heading to Jasmine's place "knock, knock" I called out as I walked in I heard Jazzy in her room I walked in and stopped at the door watching as Jazzy buried her own fingers into herself I quickly stripped and carefully climbed onto the bed and replacing her drenched fingers with my fingers she cried out a wrapped her legs around my waist I leaned up and kissed her neck pausing every now and then to suck on a spot leaving a small hickey "ahh Lisa" she moaned "what couldn't wait for me to get here" I asked pulling away and withdrawing my fingers I made my way down her body slowly, teasingly until finally I was where she wanted I held one leg down on the bed flush against my side while she had the other one bent and leaning against my shoulder "fuck" she moaned I licked her slit once testing her reaction she gasped and her hands flew to the back of my head I did it again and continued for a while until she came in my mouth I swallowed and went up to kiss her allowing her to taste herself on my tongue she pulled away and climbed on top of me "jesus christ Jazzy" I muttered as she sat up and rubbed against me I closed my eyes as her pussy rubbed against mine a few seconds later I felt two fingers enter me at the same I moaned loudly as my phone started ringing it stopped a few seconds later though and the voicemail came though "hey Lisa it's Stevie my mom want to know if you wanted to come over i'd like that to once you're finished of course" my girlfriend said before the beep sounded I moaned again as Jazzy curled her fingers inside me a couple of minutes later we screamed each other's name as we came we soaked the sheets and each other's thighs she collapsed down next to me both of us panting heavily we stayed laying down like that for a while until we caught our breaths "i'm going to take a shower and head over to Stevie's next time you want a quick fuck don't call me" I said grabbing my clothes, the bag with the spares and going to the bathroom I turned the hot water on and stood under it allowing it to burn my skin for a bit I added some cold and washed myself after I was satisfied and got out turning the water off and wrapping a towel around my body I dried my hair as Jasmine came in "I should tell you now then they're kicking me out I forgot to pay rent one time" she said "let me guess you want to come stay with me" I said "it's fine if you say no Mark's said I could stay at his place" she said "fuck him yes you can stay at my place if you get a better job" I said "fine i'm sure i'll find something" she replied smiling my phone rang I went out to pick it up "hello" I said leaning against the wall I was near "hey Lisa" Stevie said "oh about your call earlier I did get it I was just a little preoccupied at the time" I explained "sure I figured you would be which is why I left the voicemail" she said "i'll be over soon okay" I said as I felt Jasmine's hand come around to my bust I moaned "Jasmine stop it would I just showered" I said pushing away or tried to she moved her other hand around my waist and held me close to her as she started kissing my neck I bit my lip to stop another moan the last thing I needed was my girlfriend hearing me having sex "i'm going to have to call you back Stevie" I said "sure bye Lisa" she said the hand that had been caressing my breast moved between my legs as the towel dropped to the ground "once more but then I have to go" I said she knelt down in front of me and moved one of my legs over her shoulder to provide better access to the area she wanted I tangled my fingers in her hair as her tongue teased my entrance I dropped my head back against the wall and moaned "what the hell is going on here" I looked over and seen Veronica with Kristy standing in Jasmine's bedroom doorway Jazzy pulled away and wiped her mouth "Ver what are you doing here" she asked "I came to see my older sister if that's okay" Veronica snapped I went over to the bathroom and got dressed into the clothes from my bag before collecting my dirty things and shoving them in the bag "I should go Stevie's waiting for me" I said coming up to Jasmine with a towel she grabbed it and wrapped it around herself "yeah sorry for keeping you for so long" she said "does Stevie know you're cheating on her" Veronica asked "yes she's fine with it" I said "that seems ridiculous" she scoffed "for your information Stevie was the one who texted what time to Jazzy" I snapped "yeah right" she said "what do think she was doing on my phone in the hay loft today" I said "oh sorry" she said quietly "it's fine just i'd like it if you asked before assuming" I said she nodded "tell Stevie I said hi" Jasmine said "yeah right you really think she wants to hear that from the girl her girlfriend just fucked" I said "shut up I was trying to be nice" she muttered "whatever bye and here come by whenever to drop you're stuff off" I said handing her my apartment key "thanks bye" she said as I left I got in my car and leaned my head against the steering wheel catching my breath I sighed and started the car driving down to Stevie's parents house when I got there I found her waiting for me out the front "hey" I said she leaned up and kissed me "your mouth tastes minty" she commented "that's because I ate a mint" I said laughing "Lisa i'm glad you could come" Mrs Lake said coming out "of course I did" I said smiling we all went inside to the living room "hey Alex" I said looking at my ex-boyfriend "hey Lisa" he said grinning I sat down next to him with Stevie on my other side she leaned over to my ear "will you teach me yet" she whispered "Stevie no stop asking" I groaned quietly "asking what" Alex questioned "none of you business Alexandra" I said using his full name "I hate that you found that out" he muttered "what did you expect when your girlfriend was taking a IT course in collage" I said laughing he shrugged his shoulders "speaking of girlfriends" Stevie said "wait a sec you're not really going to tell them" I asked "I was why can't I" she said I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room "why can't you tell them because at the moment what we have is against the law you are in high school and i'm an adult Stevie" I said "so I don't care" she said I ran my fingers through my hair "not caring is going to get you in trouble" I said "SO FINE LET US I LOVE YOU AND NO LAW CAN CHANGE THAT SO WHY CAN'T I TELL MY FAMILY" she yelled I felt tears burning at my eyes again so I quickly wiped them away "it doesn't matter Stevie I don't want either of us to get in trouble" I said she shook her head "if i'm with you I don't care" she whispered I pulled her into a tight hug "I wish it was different but it's not though with the way you yelled i'm sure they know" I said smiling after a few moments she pulled away and walked back into the room I heard some words being exchanged before she stormed back out "fine i'll go ask Carole if I can stay with her" she snapped at her father "you get out of my house now" he dad said to me "Mr Lake please what did I do" I asked "I said get out now" he growled I walked out and went to wait by my car for Stevie or someone to explain to me what happened Mrs lake came out and over to me "i'm sorry Lisa he heard what Stephanie shouted and he told you both to get out which is why she's going to stay with Carole" she said right as my phone buzzed,

 **Carole: Sorry I didn't get in touch with you sooner I traveled with my dad so i'm not in the country at the moment I don't when we'll be back.**

"She won't be staying with Carole" I said passing my phone over for her to see the text "now where is she going to stay because it'll end up a war if she stays here" she said "she could always stay with me" I offered "thank you Lisa" she sighed going back inside as Stevie came outside with a back I laughed as she flipped the finger to her dad on the way out "come on you'll be staying with me Carole's out of town" I said "huh how come didn't I know" she asked "because I only just received the text myself" I said passing her my phone to her "oh well that explain why she hasn't been at Pine Hollow lately" she said as we got in the car and I started it I pulled out and started driving, Stevie looked tired when we finally got there I seen Jazzy waiting out the front of the building we got out and went over "hey what's up, did you get your stuff over okay" I asked confused "actually I came to return the key Veronica talked to dad for me so i'm moving back in there with them" she said holding the key out "you are still going to try and get your life back on track though right" I asked taking the little silver object she nodded "yeah maybe even more so now" she replied "okay bye Jazzy I hope it works out for you" I said softly as she hugged me and left I went inside with Stevie clearing my mind as we went up to my apartment I gave a quick wave to Red as we went by his open apartment door "ah hey Lisa hold on a sec" he called out I stopped and looked back "um I wanted to say sorry about that day" he said coming out "it's fine Red and you don't have to beat around the bush either Stevie knows about the sex" I said when he glanced at my girlfriend "lucky you she's making me wait until I graduate" Stevie complained "okay that's a first someone's partner being okay with them having casual sex" Red said confused "it's complicated" I said grabbing Stevie hand as she moved it to my ribs "stop it Stevie I said after you graduate" I said turning to face her I laughed when I seen the pout "stop pouting they don't suit you" I said placing a quick kiss on her lips and turning back to Red "enjoy your day" I said when I seen him texting someone "yeah thanks" he mumbled as we walked down the hall to my place.

Carole's POV

"Thanks for letting me come dad" I said smiling at the man standing next to me "sure thing Carole anytime" he said giving me a quick side hug as a girl about my age came up to us "hi you must be Colonel Hanson and Carole Hanson right" she asked smiling "that's right and who might you be" my dad asked "sorry about her she tends to do what she wants all the time" a man said coming over to us "Private Biggins and this is my daughter Desiree" he said I blushed a bit when she looked at me rather than look at the beautiful girl in front of me I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground mumbling a quick hi "i'm sorry she's not normally like this in fact she's usually talking non-stop" my dad said "it's fine Desi's not so ignorant either" Private Biggins said quickly my gaze flickered up to the other girl I seen her looking at me my blush deepened and I looked down again "it's nice to meet you" Desiree said quietly "you're really pretty" I blurted out looking up she looked shocked for a second before she started laughing "thanks I guess" she said through giggles "and it's nice to meet you too" I murmured "we should go I have to be on base in ten minutes" my dad said "yeah I know me too" Biggins agreed they walked ahead leaving us two girls to walk together I picked up my backpack and started walking after them only for Desiree to walk next to me "do you know where i'll be staying cause I already know it won't be with my dad" I said "no you'll probably be put in my room with me i'm in a double room with just me so I get a room to myself" she said as we came up near our dad's "Desi come on it's time to go" her dad called "yeah okay" she called back before turning to me "but you know I wouldn't mind at all if they put someone as beautiful as you in my room" she said leaning over and kissing my cheek my blush returned with a vengeance because soon my cheeks were really hot she giggled before running up to her dad I took my time going up to mine I reached my hand up and brushed my fingers against my cheek.

It's now been 1 week since that day I ended up getting put in a different room to Desi thankfully I touched the spot she'd kissed for what felt like the thousandth time "I didn't know you even liked girls that way" my dad said falling into step beside me as I made my way to mess hall "I don't that's the problem I haven't been able to sleep the past week and I can't stop thinking about Desi ever and remembering the kiss is not helping but I keep doing it anyway" I complained a couple of soldiers walked by and muttered "teenagers" "you have a crush on her" my dad commented laughing "no I do not" I protested "what's her eye color" he asked "dark brown sort of like melted dark chocolate" I answered instantly "yes you do" he said as we came up to mess hall I smiled when I seen Desi and her dad waiting "come on Des let's go inside we can still wait for them in there while eating" her dad complained "no way dad please just a little longer" she begged him "fine just a bit" he sighed I came up behind Desi "morning" I said "hey Carole" she said spinning around to face me our dads rolled their eyes and went in ahead of us "Dad says I have a crush on you" I muttered "i'd really like it if you did" she said causing me to go red again "no-one can make Carole go as red as she does around your daughter Biggin's" my dad said as they came outside "you two missed breakfast" the men said as their CO came up to us and started talking to them "it's fine I don't care" Desi said "girls go find something to do for a while we'll come find you once we're done" my dad said Desi's dad agreeing we nodded and walked away. Desi showed me around by lunchtime we ended up back outside the mess hall again "did you want to get something to eat as we missed breakfast" she asked I nodded and followed her in, we went up and grabbed some food before going and finding a table to sit at we were nearly done when a girl came up to us not sparing me a glance she leaned down and thoroughly kissed Desi on the lips she moved her hand to the back of Desi's neck and pulled her closer I roughly stood up and ran out trying not to allow my tears to fall "of course she's not single how could I be so stupid" I muttered "hey Carole what's wrong" my dad said coming up to me "nothing" I muttered I could hear Desi calling out to me as she came running in my direction "wait Carole let me explain please" she begged slowing to a walk "i'd rather not thanks" I spat storming off back to my room.

Desi's POV

"What happened between you two for the past week you've been almost inseparable" my dad asked standing next to Colonel Hanson "Tracey happened" I groaned "who's Tracey" Col Hanson asked (Col/Colonel) "my ex-girlfriend we haven't been together for over a year now she must have seen me hanging out with Carole and freaked out" I said "I told you the girl was bad news" my dad said "I know but know Carole won't let me tell her what happened and it's so fucking frustrating" I growled kicking the ground harshly "first language Desi and second why don't you give her a day to calm down" my dad said "actually we'll be leaving tomorrow they've finished with me so I get to go home with Carole" Col Hanson said "please I just want to talk to her it was a complete misunderstanding" I pleaded "that kiss was not a misunderstanding Desi you kissed me back" Tracey said coming up behind me "yes it was and no I didn't I broke up with you why would I kiss you" I said glaring at her she came closer and wrapped her arms around my waist and tried to kiss me again I pushed her away and slapped her "I am over you but I may have lost the girl I am in love with because of you" I snapped walking away. Eventually that night I fell into a restless sleep waking up several times during the night until finally morning came I decided to put a little make-up on to cover the sleeplessness, "they're leaving soon hurry up Des" my dad called through the I yanked my jeans on and fumbled with the button and zip on my way over to the door we quickly made our way to the plane field a few seconds late I looked as the plane Carole was on took off "damn it why do thing never work" I yelled "there's one thing I forgot to tell you Colonel Hanson's flight got swapped so him and Carole are still here" my dad said "why didn't you tell me before I yelled" I asked "because you didn't give me the chance to" he said but stopped when he seen me staring behind him he turned around and seen Carole and her dad standing there Carole looking the same as me she went to walk away I reached forward and grabbed her wrist "let me go Desi" she said "no not until you hear me out you've been avoiding me since the kiss yesterday and I want to know why and explain what it was" I said "I don't care why don't you go and run back to your girlfriend" she snapped "because she's not my girlfriend" I said "what" she asked "we dated in the past yes but I broke up with her a few weeks before you and your dad came here" I said "so why did she kiss you then" she asked quietly "because she's just her she can't take no for an answer" I said "you said you wanted to know why i've been avoiding you" she asked "yes" I replied she leaned forward and kissed me quickly on the lips "because I really like you and I got jealous" she muttered "i'm glad and I like you too" I said looking away blushing "next time we see each other did you want to go out with me on a date" she asked softly I nodded I heard my dad talking with someone I turned around to face him just as they finished talking "Carole how would you like to see Desi more often" he asked I glanced at Carole in time to see her grin "very much" she said "good because they can stay with us though we only have on spare room sorry" her dad said "it's fine she can sleep in my room with me" Carole offered I blushed "I didn't mean it like that I have a bunk bed in my room" she said I laughed and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the plane waiting for us and into the back area I closed and locked the door before we went and sat down I turned to face her smiling when she did the same we leaned forward at the same time meeting in the middle for a hot kiss "we have about three hours do whatever you want" I said she blushed and leaned forward to kiss me again she pushed one of the chairs back as far as it would go "just please be gentle it's my first time" she said "that's the best thing about girls it doesn't hurt" I said kissing her neck one of my hands drifted down to her hip pulling her closer to me we did end up having sex trying our hardest to stay quiet though i'm sure that they heard us anyway I grinned as the plane finally landed we got up and dressed again Carole was just putting her hair up as I unlocked the door "you know what we'd probably end up having to share when Stevie and Lisa came over for sleepovers but I don't think i'd mind at all" she said as we walked out "I figured as much" I said laughing she dropped behind me I stopped and was going to look back when she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck right where she had oh so loved kissing it the last few hours just to make me squirm she laughed and pulled away when I rubbed my legs together "Carole you're back" I heard a girl call out "hey Stevie, hey Lisa, um why are Veronica and Kristy with you" she asked "Des come on we're going to be late if you don't hurry up" my dad call "looks like i'll be going ahead of you" I said she turned to face me "how come" she asked "probably to get my stuff there such a lot one bag full" I said smiling she leaned up and kissed me I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer "ah Desi don't" she said giggling and softly hitting my arm "you kissed me first" I pointed out "but I can't help myself" she said "Desi hurry up" my dad called "see you Carole hopefully I can meet your friends then" I said kissing her cheek.

Carole's POV

"Fine bye Desi" I said as she walked over to her dad complaining about something I rolled my eyes "stop complaining you big baby" I called after her she turned back to me and poked her tongue out while swiping her finger upwards through the air "DESI" I yelled blushing she shrugged her shoulders and faced her dad again I heard the other girls laughing behind me "Carole go ahead to the stables if you want" my dad said taking my bag off my hands "thanks dad" I said he walked away after Desi and her dad Desi glanced back and smirked as if she knew I was staring she turned back adding a little extra swing to her hips I turned faced away from her to save my sanity "so how come are you guys at the airport" I asked "we missed our best friend and now we're curious about your girlfriend" Stevie said "you two seem happier than when I left" I said pointing to Stevie and Lisa "it's complicated" Lisa said pulling her phone out of her pocket "your older sister is pushy" she complained looking at Veronica "so what Jazz took a liking to you I can't control her beside you're the one who keeps giving in to her" Veronica "shut up" Lisa grumbled tapping the screen of her phone "are we going to go or are we going to stand around at the airport all day" I asked "stables" we all said in unison before laughing Lisa ended up being the one to drive us all there I was quickly greeted by Max and Mrs Reg as soon as I stepped out of the car "sorry for leaving so suddenly" I said "it's fine Carole I looked after Starlight for you" Red said coming out to the rest of us "thanks Red" I said heading inside I went straight over to my horse and hugged him "hey boy I missed you" I whispered he nickered and rubbed my shoulder "want to go for a ride" I asked he nodded and pawed at the ground I smiled and went to get his tack as I came out of the tack room I heard the other students whispering I looked ahead intent on not worrying about the drama but someone stepped in my way I banged into them before I could stop "ow" I said as I landed on the ground I looked up meaning to say sorry when I seen who it was, I found myself blushing and unable to speak at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica's POV

"Desi" Carole said in surprise I rolled my eyes and went over to them "everyone's staring" I stated Carole hurried to get up while 'Desi' took her time "Desi this is Veronica DiAngelo a rival turned sort of friend, and Veronica this Desiree Biggins my girlfriend" Carole said quietly "it's nice too meet you" I said as my own girlfriend came over to us as well as Lisa and Stevie "everything okay over here" Lisa asked "yeah fine I just banged-" Carole stopped when Desi gave her this smirk "Desi stop it" she said hitting her arm and blushing "I can't help it when you say it like that" Desi said "I don't care how I say it keep your mind out of the gutter" Carole said I looked around at the crowd gathering "we should get to class unless you want to make an even bigger fool of yourself" I said nastily automatically Kristy and Lisa glared at me "sorry Carole but we really should get to class" I said quietly she nodded before we all left to get our horses ready.

Lisa's POV

"Lisa today i'll be putting the saddle club, Desi, Veronica and Kristy in the same group and Red will be helping you" Max said as a whole lot of new students came in I nodded as I finished getting Prancer ready I went out to the arena waiting for the others just as I mounted my phone vibrated in my jacket pocket I pulled it out and went to check it quickly hiding it again when Red came in with the other girls I managed to check the message with out him seeing sending on of my own back telling Jazzy to stop texting me for a while I put my phone away and looked at the jumps that were set up, about halfway through the class it was my turn and Jazzy chose right then to text me I groaned under my breath and went to get Prancer going trying to ignore the constant buzzing in my pocket "Lisa what's wrong" Red asked "nothing" I said he came over and held his hand out I sighed but handed my phone over anyway "you know the rules Lisa" he said walking away again when he stopped I started the course Prancer clipped one of the bars near the end because I got distracted when I seen Red reading the messages, I went up to him after class and asked for my phone back "you were sexting with her" he asked smirked "why do you care" I asked he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall "because it's none of your business Lisa" he muttered "I just came to get my phone Red" I said leaning my head against the wall "you shouldn't do that" he said leaning down and kissing my neck "Red stop it" I said as he reach a hand between my legs and pressed a couple of fingers against me "Red come on that's enough I have to get home" I murmured "fine whatever bye Lisa" he said pulling away.

Stevie's POV

It's been a couple of months now I told Lisa that I would help her anyway I could which including getting up at 2 am to head into the bathroom and hold her hair "way to wake up huh" I joked she smiled weakly and sat down on the floor "yeah it is though I would rather pass on it" she said "did you want to go back to bed yet" I asked she shook her head before leaning over to throw up again "thanks for sticking around through this" she said "I said i'd help anyway I could which involves being there for you as you puke" I said bluntly "I meant for being here for me throughout the pregnancy" she clarified "oh yeah sure you're welcome" I said leaning over to kiss her cheek "i'll go make something to eat while you finish up" I said quietly I had a knack for taking off when she got sentimental I didn't mean to it's just I don't know what to say then the only times i've ever told her that I loved her was before Carole left with her dad and before I was kicked out of my parents house, I ended up making some toast just as she came out I passed her a plate with a couple of pieces on it "thanks" she mumbled tiredly sitting down I took my own plate over to the table as my phone rang I went back to the bedroom and grabbed it "hey Veronica" I said yawning "let me guess Lisa's up" she said "yeah why are you calling me at 2 in the morning" I asked "I didn't my brother did and gave me the phone" she replied "well I gotta go i'm hungry" I said walking back out to the kitchen where Lisa was washing her plate "okay bye" Veronica said hanging up I put my phone down and went over behind my girlfriend "I know I haven't said it much but I love you" I whispered "it's fine I know and I love you too" she said softly as my arms wound around her waist "I can't wait for high school to be over I only have two weeks until graduation" I muttered "you do realize that by the time you finish school i'll still be pregnant right" she said "yeah but then I can help you out more rather than you having to look after me all time i'll get a part-time job and everything" I said "Stevie you don't have to I can look after the both of us for now" she said I was about to reply when a loud knock resonated through the apartment Lisa pulled away and went to get the door while I cleaned up the dishes I glanced back as she came back in with our friends "and I know I don't have to but I want to" I said drying my hands on the dish towel before joining her on the couch "you're not going to give this up are you" she asked "no I want to do it Lisa" I said curling my legs up under me "fine i'll drop it only because i'd rather not start a fight with you" she said smiling "thank you" I replied returning her smile before turning to our now very confused friends "what's going on" they asked "I graduate in two weeks and I wanted to get a part time job but Lisa didn't get why so she tried to talk me out of it but I really want to help so she gave up" I said grinning "why are you guys here at 2 am roughly" Lisa asked "I personally have no idea Kristy dragged me here" Veronica said "and it's freezing outside" she added Lisa laughed "I guess I wouldn't know Stevie and I stayed in last night" she said "we wanted to see how you were doing" Carole said "you mean apart from the morning sickness that actually comes randomly throughout the day and the constant mood swings" Lisa asked slightly snappish my hand automatically moved to her thigh calming her "sorry" she mumbled the others laughed "other than those things i'm doing fine" she said quietly "how far along are you" Desi asked "fourteen weeks tom- no today" Lisa replied getting up "let me guess back to bed" I said she nodded "I wasn't sure if I was going to be sick again" she muttered "night, sleeping beauty" I called as she walked away "bite me" came her reply I laughed before returning my attention to the other girls across from me, we talked and messed around for a while until about eight when Lisa came back out looking more awake than earlier "better after more sleep" I asked she nodded silently quickly grabbing an apple that's when I noticed she was already dressed "really your going to work when you're pregnant and can't control the morning sickness" I asked she blushed "yeah how else am I supposed to pay rent Stevie" she replied "god Lisa a couple of weeks that's it then I can help for crying out loud take a break" I said "i'm not fighting with you over this Stevie" she sighed "you know what forget it sorry I tried to help" I snapped going back to the bedroom the door accidentally banging closed behind me as I got changed into my riding clothes grabbed my backpack and left not even glancing at Lisa on my way out.

Lisa's POV

I groaned dropping back onto the couch "why couldn't I just leave it alone" I muttered "we have no idea but get the feeling the you've forgotten we were here" I glanced over sheepishly to Carole and the others "sorry i'm bored and don't know what to do Max won't let me ride and Stevie gets mad everytime I go to leave for work" I explained we stayed talking for a while until Veronica and Carole each had to go home Kristy and Desi deciding to each walk home their own girlfriend's.


End file.
